


No Holiday Cheer Here

by DNAGraceless



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Hayes' hates holidays





	

 

Hayes Hates Christmas, or The first time Hayes realised she's not good enough for her mother. 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The whole family was over, dressed to the nines. Hayes could see them all from her vantage point at the top of the stairs. She heard Jackson sit down on the top step beside her.

“You know you’re going to have to make an appearance eventually right?”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Come on Hayes,”

“Why do we have to do this bullshit?”  
“It’s Christmas. Try to get into the spirit.”  
“The spirit of bitchy relatives and presents bought for you by people you don’t know the name of just to get on your good side?”  
“I was gonna say holiday cheer but whatever,”  
Hayes looked up at him, “Do I seriously have to do this?” She asked, knowing the answer.

“Come on,”  
She took his hand and he led her downstairs to where her God-awful family waited.

Dinner rolled around and they were all seat, Hayes at her mother’s side opposite her cousin Eliza. Perfect. Fucking. Eliza. She and Hayes’ mother had been chatting away, Hayes only partially paying attention until Eliza’s win at her soccer finals had been brought up.

“The whole position of MVP seems a bit wrong, in my opinion. We are a team after all, there’s no one player more valuable than the rest, but it was still such an honour to be chosen.” Eliza gushed to Harper.

“She’s MVP not Miss fucking America,” Hayes whispered to Jackson beside her.

“Leave it Hayes.”  
“It’s so nice to see you so dedicated to your sport,” Harper commented.

“Oh I just love it. I get such a sense of accomplishment. It’s a struggle sometimes, staying head of all my classes as well as running the team, but nothing makes me feel prouder.”  
Jackson leaned over to Hayes. “If you keep rolling your eyes they’ll get stuck back there.”  
“So Hayes,” Eliza said, and Hayes knew shit was about to go down, “What have you been up to? I heard you were cut from the student council, what a shame,”  
She said it in the way one would be sympathetic to a two year old who had hurt their knee, and Hayes gripped her fork tightly and ground her teeth, not saying anything.

“I saw something in the news about your boyfriend, oops, ex-‘girlfriend’,” Eliza corrected herself with a soft laugh, “She left you for a guy? That’s such a shame” (she did love to say that) “You just can’t trust those ‘bisexuals’.”  
“Yeah,” Hayes agreed, “you never know when ones’ gonna throw a plate at your face.” Her hand become white as her grip on her fork tightened.

“Hayes,” Her mother whispered sternly. She couldn’t help the incredulous look that crossed her face as she looked back at her mother.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hayes whispered back.

“I will not have that language at this table.”  
“I can say it in Spanish if you’d like,” Hayes offered innocently. She heard Jackson snort behind her.

“Stop this behaviour now,”  
“She’s the one-!”  
“Hayes.” Her mother cut her off before she could make a scene. Well it was too fucking late for that. Hayes stood, pushing the chair back and storming off. Harper smiled calmly at the people who looked over and stood to follow her. Jackson hoped they’d go far enough away that people wouldn’t hear the argument.

Harper found Hayes in the back entertainment room looking out at the snow.

“That was completely unnecessary Hayes,” Her mother said sternly. Hayes scowled, looking away from her.

“Did you hear me?”  
“What’s wrong mum? Upset I caused a scene? I don’t see what the big deal is there’s no camera’s around.”  
“Hayes-”

“Or maybe you’re scared that they’ll tell someone about my little tantrum.”  
“I’m upset because you’re antagonising Elizabeth. She was just trying to make conversation.”  
“She was trying to piss me off. Come on mom you should know a dig when you see one.”  
“She has different opinions than you, doesn’t mean she was purposely being rude.”  
“’Different opinions?’ Seriously? In case you’ve forgotten, I’m bisexual. If you’re not gonna say anything fine but don’t get pissy when I stand up for myself. I bet you would have said something if she’d had a go at Jackson.”  
“You weren’t standing up for yourself you were trying to start a fight like you always do. You don’t have to be so defensive Hayes,”  
“Well maybe if you ever defended me-”

“Hayes. Stop it. This behaviour is gone far enough.”  
“Oh sorry am I embarrassing you in front of your perfect Eliza?”  
“Don’t blame Eliza for your behaviour,”  
“Oh God no Eliza’s never done anything wrong she’s just fucking perfect isn’t she?”  
“Eliza works hard at her soccer and schoolwork,”  
“So did I! I worked hard for ten years and I never got the attention she got at that table. I did everything she does and it wasn’t good enough. So tell me what’s so fucking great about Eliza? Is it something specific or would you just rather her as your daughter in general?”  


Her mother’s hesitation hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. Worse than her first hangover, worse than Jackson leaving for collage, worse than the first time she’d cut herself.  
Hayes felt the tears burn and her face contort in hurt and betrayal.

“Fuck you,” She muttered, storming off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I can't imagine Hayes being excited for her birthday, or much of anything to be completely honest, so this is my depressing take on why she hates the different holidays.


End file.
